A cycling shoe is a type of shoe that is designed specifically for bicycling. Compared to traditional tennis shoes, a cycling shoe is typically lighter and more rigid to provide an efficient transfer of power from the cyclist to the bicycle pedals. Traditional cycling shoes include a slotted shoe plate or cleat on the sole attaches to bicycle pedals via a toe clip and toe strap system incorporated into the pedals. Modern cycling shoes typically include a cleat on the sole that is designed to temporarily connect to a fitting on the pedal without the use of traditional toe clips and straps.